I Don't Want To Be A Good Girl
by TheEnticingEnchantress
Summary: Ginny/Hermione. Femslash, lemons, BDSM, anal, oral, toys. Mature rating for a reason. PWP. Hot shagging. Good vocabulary.


Disclaimer: It's shocking, but no, I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. I also (sadly) am not making any profit off of this writing.

Warning: Lemons, language, anal, oral, femslash, BDSM. Read at your own risk (of what, being traumatized?).

The younger girl grinned devilishly up at her, daring her to protest.

Seeing Hermione's wide eyes, but unresponsive mouth she dove into her sex, smelling the unique bouquet that was her best friend. Ginny sprinkled kisses all along her inner thigh, pausing occasionally to suck on the flushed, tender skin. At a particularly hard bite, Hermione let out a gravely moan.

"Do you like that?" Ginny questioned, "Answer me."

"Yes, yes…" Hermione answered breathily, "Please, don't stop."

Answering her plea, with a coquettish smile upon her lips, the youngest Weasley ventured closer to Hermione's mound, and darted her tongue out to take a long, languid swipe of Hermione's blushing, glistening folds. As Ginny stuck her finger into Hermione's waiting pussy, she could feel the moisture dripping from her slit.

"You're a naughty little slut, aren't you" Ginny asked?

Though it was rhetorical, Hermione moaned in acquiescence. Ginny had been pumping the lone finger in and out of Hermione's tight channel, but only to knuckle length. She then added two fingers, still only sheathing them to the knuckle. Hermione bucked against Ginny's hand, trying to fill her wet, ready hole.

Ginny abruptly withdrew her fingers at this action.

"Now, now, princess. You won't get to come at all if you're going to act like that."

Hermione whimpered, and at the loss of the fingers, Hermione's weeping pussy expelled even more juices, and her engorged clit swelled. The untouched little pearl needed attention, and throbbed to the point of pain with quivering need.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me, Hermione?"

Hermione only moaned, hips trying to rise off the bed to gain some amount of contact.

At this, Ginny flipped Hermione over, spreading her legs in the process, and bringing Hermione's pelvis up so that she was crouched on her knees with her legs spread, and her delectable ass prominently shoved into the air.

Once Hermione was in position, Ginny started spanking her, alternating cheeks. As the first slap sounded in the room, Hermione cried out. And as the punishment got harder and harder on Hermione's blushing ass, her arousal trickled down her legs.

Telling Hermione to stay in position, Ginny retrieved several things from a drawer. Hermione didn't know what they were until she felt the first sting of the riding crop against her aching cunt. Screaming in surprise and sheer sexual frustration, Hermione widened her legs even further. Next, the crop came down directly on her swollen clit, bringing Hermione almost to her climax.

"Are you ready to be good, yet, you filthy little whore. Tell me you want my tongue in your dripping cunt, tell me!" Ginny ordered.

"Please" Hermione bit out.

"You'll have to do better than that, princess. Smartest witch in out year, hmm?" Ginny mocked.

"Please, I want your tongue in my cunt" Hermione finally gave in.

"Spread your ass then, you horny bitch." Ginny replied.

Hermione did what she was told immediately, and Ginny started working two fingers into her tiny puckered ass hole. Once she was knuckle deep, she started scissoring them inside of Hermione's ass. When Hermione started to move against them, she withdrew the fingers and simultaneously slapped her cunt. Then grabbing her toy of choice, Ginny worked the cold, metal butt plug into Hermione's hot, swollen hole.

Flipping her around again, Ginny spread her legs as far as they would go, and started attacking Hermione's moistened pussy with her tongue, thrusting in and out. Picking up the pace, Ginny replaced her tongue with three fingers shoving them in all at once, and moved her mouth up to Hermione's clit. Circling it lazily with her tongue, Ginny took her other hand, still keeping pace with the other, and in one swift action, pulled the butt plug out, curled her fingers to hit Hermione's primed g-spot, and bit down on the impossibly hardened pebble of an organ.

The result was immediate. Hermione came, seeing spots, because of her intense orgasm.

As Hermione regained consciousness, tired, and sated, she then crawled on top of her lover.

"Your turn, ginge." She said with a sultry wink, before diving into Ginny's awaiting sex.

Fin.

~TheEnticingEnchantress~


End file.
